Exiles Among You
by T Stark
Summary: A month after Loki's redemption, Director Fury finds a girl in an orphanage with powers great enough to be considered for an addition to the Avengers, and with some training from Thor, there's little doubt that she'll be there soon. But she has a secret, one that even she doesn't know. And if the source of her power is revealed, all Hel could break loose.
1. Prologue: The First Meeting

**UGH It's FINALLY done!**

**I've had this in the works since July. I'm sick of it. It's not even my best work, but it moves the story along.**

**So, sequel to _Exile Vilify_. With any luck, you'll like it. ^.^**

* * *

It was raining the day he came. The day a lot of people had been waiting for for a long time.

"Helena? You have a visitor." Director Fury watched as the girl, with her pale complexion and dark brown hair, which looked as if it had not been brushed in at least two days, glanced up from the book she was reading. She was not hideous, though she could not be described as particularly beautiful, either. She was just short of ordinary. Or so she appeared. The expression on her face, the hopeless confusion, assured him that he was in the right place.

Mother Superior led them to the other side of the orphanage, into a small office. She then exited, leaving Director Fury alone with the adolescent. "Helena Coulson." He stated. "Abandoned at birth, given the last name of the man who found you. Since that day, you've been relocated to thirty eight different orphanages in just under sixteen years." He flipped through the folder in his hand. "You've stayed here for almost six months. How long until you decide to get yourself kicked out again?"

Helena's emotionless voice, sounding almost bored, was somewhere between defensive and ashamed. Director Fury stole a glance at the book she held in her hands, entitled Favorite Norse Myths. A children's book being read by a teenager. "They look down upon me because I try to be a normal child."

"But you're not 'normal', are you?" A flicker of frightened shock at his words. "Care to demonstrate?" He pointed to a glass of water sitting on the desk. "Go ahead. You can do whatever you want to it. So long as you don't physically come in contact with it."

She looked from the glass, to him, and to the glass again. Could he be trusted? How did he know so much about her, even the things she'd told no one? She concentrated on the water, gradually lifted her hand, then clenched her fist in a sharp movement.

She moved her arms only to shield her face from the shower of glass shards and liquid which flew across the room. "I'm sorry!" She put her hands to her mouth. "I only meant to push it a few inches."

Director Fury picked a miniscule piece of glass off of his shirt. "Well then, I guess you'll need some practice."


	2. Chapter 1: The False Family

This was not exactly his idea of a good mission. "I cannot believe you convinced me to do this." Thor muttered once they were alone.

Director Fury, in his usual serious tone, responded quietly, as not to be overheard by anyone passing by. "You're the only one who understands this sort of thing. All you need to do is teach her."

Thor shook his head. "I have never mastered sorcery. If you desire a more experienced mentor for this child, you know that my brother has changed his ways-"

"No." He said, bluntly. "Loki is out of the question." He stopped as footsteps approached the office.

When Helena came into the room, led by Mother Superior, she was dressed in an outfit not particularly associated with a Catholic orphanage. The black skirt came down to just above her knees, the matching blouse, short sleeved and gothically feminine, was well fitted to her average figure. Both had white lace on the trim, and her socks, which came halfway up her legs, were the same fashion. She held under one arm a warn green blanket; her only possession. Her hair was still a mess.

"Dr. Blake, it's so nice to finally meet you." Mother Superior offered a warm smile to Thor, which he returned. "After all this time, it's so wonderful to see a family reunited." She ushered the girl a few more steps forward. "Helena, this is your uncle, Donald Blake."

Her eyes were a fantastic blue. They were hopelessly flat, yet still held a touch of tormented sorrow to them. It seemed to Thor as if he had seen them a hundred times, though he could not for the life of him place where. There was just something about her. What secrets did she hold? And was she even aware that she held them? He had no way of knowing. "Pleasure." She kept her greeting short.

Thor offered a hand to her to shake, as he recalled it was a common Midgardian greeting, which Helena did not accept. The way she looked at him was so familiar. As if she were trying to find a motive behind his kindness.

"Well," Mother Superior's smile never faded. "Dr. Blake, we'll just finish up some paperwork and I'll let you be off. And Helena, you know that we'll all miss you here." The girl knew it was a lie.

Helena said nothing the entire plane and car trips to the S.H.I.E.L.D-owned house which would serve as her home. Director Fury send her into a small room along with Thor, in order to "Bond". She wasted almost no time getting to the point. "Your name's not Donald Blake, and you're not my uncle."

Thor was impressed. "Is this one of the gifts I've heard so much about?"

The girl shrugged and shook her head. "Just a hunch. Which you just confirmed."

Oh. Oops. He smiled despite his blunder. "My, you certainly are a clever one." Relaxing in the chair, he noticed Helena looked surprised, as if she had never been complimented before. Maybe she hadn't. "You are like my brother in that way. Always twisting words. I must remember that when addressing you, so I can determine what you are thinking."

He was almost astonished at what happened next. Helena Coulson smiled. A slight, playful grin. "Good luck with that." She then adjusted her position, seeming to become more comfortable around him every moment. "So, if you're not Donald Blake, who are you?"

"His name will be kept confidential." Director Fury had reappeared in the doorway some time ago. "But you like mythology, so when you're training together, you can call him Thor. It should be easy for you to remember." She nodded, not asking any questions.

Director Fury was clever, as well.

"So," Thor began getting down to business now that Director Fury was there. "These powers you have. I wish to see."

Just as she raised her hand parallel to the floor, Director Fury intervened. "Not here. You'll need somewhere that's much more fitting." He had that expression on his face which Thor knew meant he had something up his sleeve. He told them to follow, which they did without protest.

They climbed down the stairs into the basement. It was nothing special; An old carpeted floor, which was decorated with water stains from who knew how long ago. The wood paneled walls added a sense of elegance to the dark room, the only light coming from a tiny window near the ceiling and a lone, bare light bulb. Director Fury made his way over to one of the panels and pried it open, revealing a thick, steel door and keypad. He typed in a code, and the passage opened, revealing even more stairs leading further down into the earth.

Throughout the labyrinth of tunnels were at least four other keypads locking doors, all with the same twenty digit code. 1-2-1-5-1-1-0-9-0-4-1-5-2-0-2-0-0-9-1-8. _Twelve, fifteen, eleven, zero nine, zero four, fifteen, twenty, twenty, zero nine, eighteen_. Helena watched intently every time he typed it, memorising it quickly. After what seemed like an eternity, the final door opened, and behind it, a massive room, with padded mats on the floor and one wall made entirely of mirrors. Strategically scattered around were sparring dummies, crates, and mechanical equipment neither Thor nor Helena could identify. "You'll train here." Director Fury explained. "Good luck." With no further explanation, he exited, then made his way into an observation room, watching through the one-way glass which made up the wall.

A moment of doing absolutely nothing but staring at one another before Thor gestured to the dummies, signaling her to go ahead. She lifted her hands, aimed, then thrusted them forward with all her might. It was pushed back a little, but did not fall over. It was obvious she was highly disappointed. "No matter." Thor reassured her. "This is why we are here. To practice." Looking at her now, he was confused. Had her eyes not previously been blue? In this light, they looked more green.

After another moment of taking in her surroundings, Helena smiled. "Let's get started, then."

From the corner of the room, someone stood watching, unseen by anyone else. All of this was confusing. But the answers would soon come to light. Everything would be revealed.


	3. Chapter 2: Days Gone By

Training was exhausting.

Helena had only ever used her abilities in small doses, so one could imagine by the time the first two hours were over, all she wanted to do was fall to the floor and rest. It was difficult to hide her relief when Thor pulled up two chairs and suggested they take a break.

After sitting down, Thor attempted to make casual conversation. "You are doing well."

"Thanks."

Okay, so this was going to be more complex than he'd hoped. "But tell me more. Tell of yourself, your childhood." He continued.

Helena gave a small, sarcastic laugh. "What childhood?" Thor said nothing, mildly confused. Surely she'd been a child? "I had to grow up fast, learn to take care of myself. I didn't exactly get much time to be a kid." It was obvious he wanted more, so she sighed and gave in. "I didn't understand what was going on when I was young. I just assumed that everyone could do what I could. Never thought anything of it. So when I found out I could, I was excited to show off. Figured it might get me some friends. A younger boy asked me to hand him a toy, so I moved it across the floor. I realized something wasn't right when he ran out screaming. That was the first time I was relocated.

"I was optimistic back then. I thought that my parents had just somehow lost me, and if they heard about the little orphan girl who could do magic, they would know it was me and bring me home. Obviously, that didn't work out as I'd hoped, but it was a nice thought. In short, I kept scaring people so much they kept shipping me off, and my parents never came. End of story. You don't know what that's like."

Thor surprised her by pulling her into a tight, supportive embrace.

At the very same moment, somewhere in Montana, sat a rather petite woman, filling out mountains of paperwork. "Mrs. Gough?" A voice crackled through the small intercom on the desk. "There's a man here to see you. Says he's from the government. He has a badge."

Mrs. Gough let out her breath in a long, exasperated exhale. "Send him in, if you must."

Less than a minute later, there was a knock at the door. The man entered, holding a black briefcase. "Loretta Gough. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, but I'm sure you're aware, I have a lot of work to complete-"

"Then we'll keep it short." The man smiled at her. He took a seat only after being offered one. "I understand that a child by the name of Helena Coulson lived here for a time. I need you to describe what she was like. And if anything was... Strange about her."

She certainly hadn't expected this. "Ten years ago." She stated. "It wasn't long after we renamed the facility to Howard Stark Memorial Orphanage. Helena was about six. When we heard that this was going to be her third home in two years, we expected the worst. But Helena, she was quiet. And so lonely. So very alone...

"She would barely eat. It's a wonder she managed to stay a healthy weight. She would sit alone and write. No one was allowed to read her stories, but I didn't really mind since she seemed to enjoy it.

"She never smiled. That was the worse thing. None of the children would talk to her, no one would invite her to play. They would make up stories, saying she could breathe fire, or control the wind, or that she turned into a monster at night. She pretended not to hear them, but I know she did.

"One night, I've no idea what made me choose that particular night, but I was checking on the children around twelve. And when I got to her...

"The children shunned her, called her a freak. But it was that night, the night I saw it for myself, that I knew the truth. I'm not even sure she was aware of it. She was fast asleep. But that's when I knew that she was special. But then she was relocated. This is the first I've heard of her since." This was all very emotional for her, but she said nothing about it.

The man finished scribbling down notes before looking up. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Gough. I'll show myself out."

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Where is it you said you're from?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." He replied, then decided he'd better elaborate. "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

There was a pause. "It was you." She whispered. "Your people are the ones who sent her away!"

"We have to move her around for her own safety once she began showing her abilities."

"Oh, is that it?" She asked sharply. "And why is that," She looked at the ID badge on his suit jacket. "Agent Phil Coulson-" Stopping suddenly, Mrs. Gough studied his face. "Coulson... Are you... Is Helena...?"

He simply shook his head. "No relation."

Nodding, her tone softened. "Why have you come asking about her now? Where is she?"

"She's been taken in by her uncle." He stated, then placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "She's safe."

It had begun to rain. Had he really just done this? He was just following Director Fury's orders. Stopping just outside the tall, iron gates, Erik Selvig took off Agent Coulson's name tag and placed it in the briefcase before returning to base.

Selvig felt guilty.

Mrs. Gough was reminiscing.

Thor looked forward to the next training session.

Helena was already making progress.

And someone else was very confused.

Only time would tell if the invisible observer's theory was correct, and so far, it was going in that direction. But either way, the facts would fall into place. It would take only a short while more of watching.


	4. Chapter 3: Secret In The House of Odin

The day which would greatly impact three lives came exactly two weeks, four days later.

On the first day, Thor had expected the girl to be late to her training session, but Helena had arrived at precisely 9:00 AM. He now knew to get there early to prepare the day's lesson.

Today, she wore a pastel pink sundress with a white sweater and sandals, a pink bow in her still untidy hair; a dramatic change from the gothic style she had first presented herself in. She also seemed each day to become more confident, and he earned more and more of her trust. She looked forward to the daily practice, which gave her both the chance to improve her abilities, as well as talk to the only friend she'd ever had.

Her ability to use her sorcery efficiently increased every day. While her warm ups had once consisted of moving small objects across the floor, she now began by transforming crates into various other objects. By the time each session was over, she had mastered at least one new skill. Thor had only seen such magical talent in one other individual.

"This," Said Thor, as he set up a dummy on the far side of the room, just in front of the one-way mirror. "Is when we test your full potential."

Helena looked from Thor, to the dummy, then back again. "Already?" She sounded anxious.

He nodded reassuringly. "Your skills have greatened at an incredible rate. Were it anyone else, I would be alarmed." The two shared a small laugh. Thor lined her up and kept his large hands on her shoulders. "Now hold out your hand, and I want you to focus. Not on what you wish to happen, but your strongest emotions. Focus on that which has most shaped your life."

Eyes closed, Helena had multiple images flashing through her mind. Thirty eight different orphanages. Suspicious, frightened glances from everyone she'd met. The loneliness of never knowing where she came from, or where she would go next. A man and a woman, faceless, no identities, leaving their newborn daughter alone to die.

Both Thor and the unseen figure in the corner felt their eyes widen at the sight of what was happening.

After overcoming the shock which had rendered him unable to move, Thor burst out of the training centre. When he came into the room Director Fury used to observe, it was no secret that the Asgardian man was, to say the least, shaken up. "That girl. She's..."

Director Fury nodded, as if to reassure what he had just seen. "I know. We knew before we even called you in."

For what was probably the first time, his voice was soft. "Why have you kept it from me?"

"We started to piece it together after-"

"Why did you not tell me what she is?!" Thor demanded, slamming his hand onto the desk in front of the glass. Helena had taken a quick look in the mirror, before turning away in horror. "To think I have been training her without being aware that she-"

Now it was Director Fury's turn to interject. "We didn't tell you in order to avoid this sort of reaction from you. Now why don't you stop focusing on _what _she is, and consider _who_she is."

There was a pregnant pause as the words soaked in. "Surely you do not mean..." Director Fury only nodded once more.

It all made sense now. Why Thor had to be the one to teach her, as opposed to Loki. The reasoning behind her extraordinary power. And those familiar, chilling eyes, both blue and green at the same time.

It took a decent amount of time for Thor to collect himself. "If my brother were to find out-"

"Which is why he's not _going _to find out." A deadly serious glare. "Right?"

Thor agreed, reluctantly. Director Fury explained in depth the factors regarding how such a scenario was possible.

This concluded it. The theory was correct. The still unnoticed figure did not take eyes off the girl, watching her try to understand what was going on. The theory was correct. Somehow, against all odds, against the very laws of nature, the theory was correct.

When they reentered the training room, Helena had her back to them. "Director Fury," Her voice was eerily calm. She slowly turned, revealing the now deep blue complexion of her face and piercing scarlet of her eyes. "I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

With only a minor hesitation, he began speaking. "About sixteen years ago, Agent Phil Coulson responded to a report of 'strange noises' coming from an abandoned house. What he found was a one-day-old child, with nothing but a green blanket, on the verge of death.

"We took a DNA sample in order to find out who was responsible, but we never made the results public. Not because we didn't care, but because your DNA pattern was unlike any creature known to man at that time, let alone a human. It wasn't until recently that we had a visit from people who are _not _human." He looked to Thor. "An Asgardian," Then to the dummy, which was now coated in a thick layer of ice. "And what you probably know from your research as a Frost Giant."

Thor was now confused, as well as mildly concerned. Director Fury had not told her the full story. He thought of his brother's reaction when he had learned that his past had been kept from him. Would _she _use destruction as a method to prove herself? Would _she _resort to violence?

Would she, as well, turn against him?

Helena watched the last of the blue drain from her fingertips. "A Frost Giant..." She repeated, more to herself than anyone. Only then did she look up. "And no one decided to tell me until now?" She had lost all trust in them, in anyone. She felt they had betrayed her, maybe even used her. Thor could make out all of that in her eyes.

_Loki's_ eyes.

* * *

**OOPS did I accidentally give yet another fictional character a teenage daughter? Sorry about that.**

**(I'm actually not sorry.)  
**

**And besides, it's technically not even me doing it. If you haven't already, look into Norse mythology.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Return

"Do you feel it insufficient?"

"If you wanted to get her a gift, I could have had Agent Hill go out and buy something. You didn't have to pick up an old radio from the side of the road."

Thor didn't understand. "Why not? The man who gave it to me seemed eager to do so."

Shaking his head, Director Fury had to remind himself the the Asgardian didn't know any better. "He wanted to get rid of it. I doubt it even works."

There was a moment where Thor simply looked at the radio, which could not have been built any later than the 1990's. Not wishing to be proved wrong, he stood, plugging the cord into a nearby outlet. After a minute or two of trying to figure out how, he managed to turn it on.

Or at least, he tried to. It stayed silent, not even the slightest bit of static. Thor looked utterly dissapointed.

He had never understood the Midgardian concept of celebrating the date of one's birth. On Asgard, they would celebrate great achievements or battles, but never something as simple as being born. It seemed rather depressing to him. Counting the years, watching one's life slowly tick away. And for the humans, especially. With their fragile, short lifespans...

No. In Asgard, one must prove himself worthy of celebration.

It was only now that Thor realized that there was one man whom had never been celebrated. Someone who would probably never be able to redeem himself in their father's eyes enough to do so.

"I'll have some books picked out for her." Director Fury stated. "It's not what most girls would want on their sixteenth birthday, but then again, she's certainly not most-"

He was cut off by a strange yet familiar sound. The radio seemed to be scanning for channels. "Ha!" Thor beamed, but the smile soon dropped when a song began playing.

Director Fury knew why it brought such sorrow. He had read the report. They both remained silent and listened.

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away..."_

It was a nice song, but the memories which came with it were painful.

"What is this?" A small, timid voice came from the doorway.

Thor's face lit up the moment he laid eyes on her. "Happy day of birth!"

Serious now, yet still frightened, Helena asked again. She was wrapped in a green blanket, which both men recognised. "This song. What is it?"

"_Lullaby_, Billy Joel." Director Fury answered. "You like it?"

She seemed confused, almost afraid. "I've heard it before. I- I had a dream last night. I was laying in bed with my eyes closed, and a man was singing to me. He was singing that song. That was the first time I ever heard it."

No one spoke for a long time. "What did he look like?" Director Fury all but demanded.

She shook her head. "I didn't see. The moment I opened my eyes, before they could adjust, he just disappeared." A tiny smile crossed her lips, barely noticeable, but present. "But his voice. It was breathtaking. So smooth and gentle. And yet..." Her expression changed. "He was so sad. That's what made me open my eyes. I wanted to comfort him. To keep him from crying." She appeared distant, but soon brought herself back to reality. "But it was just a dream, right?"

Director Fury nodded. "Right. But for now, I think you should rest. You can have your birthday off of training."

She did not argue. Ever since being informed of her heritage, she had dreaded the sessions. She was now expected to use both sets of abilities, and that truly frightened her. And she was not ignorant to the history of those whom she now knew to be her people. Frost Giants did not exactly have stellar relationships with either Asgardians or humans. Thor or Director Fury could decide to kill her at any moment.

And the worst part was that they _knew_. All that time, all her life. And no one ever told her. They probably would never had told her had she not unintentionally changed. They would have kept it hidden. A thought came to her; a thought which had been all too common lately. _Who am I?_

Thor and Director Fury were clearly shaken up. "Maybe it was a coincidence." Director Fury suggested. "She probably heard it somewhere and her subconscious was playing it back."

"No." Thor interjected. "She is of both Asgardian and Jotun decent. Even if she had heard it but once in her life, she would remember."

"Still, it could be a coincidence."

The song ended.

A moment of no music.

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes..."_

Wasting no time, he pulled out a walkie talkie from the pocket of his long black coat. "I want Agents at Miss Coulson's door 24/7. Let no one in, you understand?" He ordered.

After twelve hours, Helena wanted answers. About the dream, the guards, everything. But she sure as hell wasn't getting it here.

"Agent Saldret? Agent Javert? I have to use the bathroom." The guards looked at eachother, then opened the door, leading the girl away.

Not particularly enjoying the silence, Agent Javert tried to make conversation. "I know this is hard for you." Helena said nothing and simply continued on her way. "But you have to understand. This is all for your own good. We're just here to keep you safe."

Just as they got to the bathroom door, the girl turned and smiled at them, shortly before vanishing into thin air. "Dumbasses." The real Helena muttered to herself as she slipped out the abandoned bedroom door, then out into the night.

* * *

**Yes, I made a Les Mis reference. Sorry not sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5: God of Lies

Odin was furious.

He threw open the golden doors, which slammed against the walls of the sleeping chamber. Despite the crash, the other man in the room did not turn around. He was too preoccupied in his own thoughts. Odin grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him to face himself, then took him by the collar, perhaps a bit too roughly. "What have you been doing on Midgard?!" He demanded.

Loki kept his tone cool, with just a small hint of venom. "I was simply watching over that which is rightfully mine."

Odin shoved him away with great force. "That world never has and never _will _belong to you, do you understand!"

"Oh, I speak not of the Earth." He responded, his voice still calm and deadly. And somehow belittling at the same time. "I speak of the girl."

"I've no idea what you mean."

Just a touch of anger now. No. More distress than anger. "You know exactly what I mean. A girl of both Jotun and Asgardian blood, a master of sorcery, and you expect me to think it a coincidence? Do you think that little of me?" Odin opened his mouth to respond, but Loki spoke first. "The mortals once referred to me as The God of Mischief. The God of Lies. Perhaps you deserve the title more, as lies are all you have offered me my entire life!" A flicker of shame showed in Odin's face. "Tell me how it happened." He insisted. "My affair with Groa was only months ago. And I... I watched her die. How is it that the girl is sixteen, and in mortal years, no less?"

This whole event was far too familiar to them both. As much as they both would rather not relive the happenings of that fateful day, that day which forever broke what small bond they may have shared, they knew it was the only way. "Many years ago, a mysterious woman arrived in Asgard. Unknown to anyone. Such a beautiful woman, it was impossible for no one to ever have noticed her before. She was welcomed, though many of us were wary of her sudden appearance.

"I went to the Norns for guidance. They informed me that this woman had come from far away. When I asked how far, they replied that she had come by result of extraordinary power from the future. They also foresaw that she would give birth to three children." An almost mournful pause. "_Your _children."

Loki felt something within himself shatter. "Three?" He asked, quietly, as to be sure he'd heard correctly.

A sad nod from Odin. "They then told me that these children all would be as incredibly powerful as both their parents. The boys, Jörmungandr and Fenrir, shapeshifters, and the girl... Hel... a sorceress. And a Frost Giant." He tried not to notice the broken look in Loki's eyes. "The Norns spoke of the end of the nine realms as we know them, a direct result of the children. So once they were born, I ordered them to be taken to Midgard. They were brought to an abandoned living space to be executed. Jörmungandr, drowned. Fenrir, strangled by chains. And Hel... She was left to starve. But a mortal found her before she could die. We knew we could not intervene, but they would notice if she were to age as slowly as we do, so a spell was cast onto her as to avoid suspicion. Everyone vowed never to inform you."

Five words came to Loki's mind. "'Abandoned, suffering, left to die.'" He quoted, his voice trembling slightly. "You cursed her with the very fate you saved me from. And why was that? Because you could not use her, because she did not fit into your plans?"

"I did what had to be done."

"You killed innocent children!" Loki noticed his cheeks were dampening. "You killed my _sons_, you left a little girl alone in a world to which she doesn't belong!" His expression, flooded with despair, would break the heart of anyone who looked. His voice had become weak with emotion. "Why?"

Odin shook his head, exasperated. "The Norns said-"

"The Norns can be wrong!" He exclaimed, barely noticing the near horrified look on Odin's face. "I am aware that I have have done some things I rather regret, but for you to stand behind your... your _disgusting_ actions for sixteen years-"

This was getting out of hand. "You speak with such hypocrisy, you disrespect the prophets of our world, you take no thought in the reason for my actions!" The accusation was harsh. "You are insolent and futile! This is why you could never be king!" He saw his mistake even as the words were coming out of his mouth.

Loki looked crushed. "I don't want to be king." He said. Softly. Honestly. "I never wanted that, don't you understand?! All I ever wanted was to feel loved by anyone! And every time I have something to be content about, you take it away without a second thought!" A poisonous glare. "But not this time. This girl is _mine_. She is _my_ daughter. She belongs to _me_. And I swear on my life that I will keep her safe." Odin shook his head and left.

It was too much to bear. Loki all but collapsed onto his bed. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. That omnipotent girl, so ordinary in appearance, yet so extremely powerful. She had taken the last name of the man who had found her as an infant. Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson. He'd felt guilty before, but the knowledge that he had killed the man who had saved her life increased the grief tenfold. Never in his life had he felt more distraught. The only thing he had ever dreamed of since he learned of Odin's scheme was so close, yet remained just out of reach. He'd dreamed of a family. Someone who shared his blood, someone who would look at him and say "We are related, and I could not be more proud". Someone who would smile upon seeing him, and feel he was worth something.

He enchanted his door so no one could enter. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.


	7. Chapter 6: The Bargain

"Sir? We have a problem."

Director Fury dropped everything and looked up at Agents Saldret and Javert. "I told you two to stay with Miss Coulson."

"Well, that's the thing..." They explained what had happened, knowing that they had seriously screwed up when Director Fury swore openly. Thor, too, looked worried, and hurried after the Director to the girl's room, now vacant.

As Director Fury anxiously radioed practically every S.H.I.E.L.D member, Thor took a moment to walk around the bedroom. He was searching for nothing in particular. He just wanted to reflect. He knew why she had left. They had lied to her about who she was. Just as someone else had been lied to. And if she were anything like her father, this could go very bad very quickly.

Helena got tired around 1:30 AM. She pulled the sleeves of her red hoodie over her hands not because she was cold, but because she was afraid of what might happen if they did get cold.

"You poor child." The girl's head whipped around as a new voice came from behind her. "You don't even understand the circumstances of what you are. Well, how could you? With no one to guide you through it."

It was difficult for Helena to read the woman's expression. "Who are you?"

A tiny smile. "A friend, I hope. I can help." She now stood directly in front of her. "You poor, suffering child. All alone in a world to which you do not belong. They kept the truth from you, did they not? Trained you as a weapon without ever having the intention of telling you where your abilities come from."

Taking a timid step away, she spoke once again. "How do you know that?"

The woman countered the retreat with a step forward of her own. "I know a lot about you, dear. Some things you yourself know not. But tell me. What is it they call you?"

"H- Helena."

"I see. So they lied to you about that, as well." Her voice sounded almost inhuman. Too smooth, too collected. She brushed a strand of hair off the girl's forehead. "Such sadness. Such a lonely childhood. Torture enough, without the fate Odin intended for you. And your brothers."

A long pause. "Brothers?" Her voice shook. "I- I have brothers?"

"Had." The woman replied, mournfully. "They were killed the night the mortal found you. They could have been saved if your father had acted when he had the chance." A smile now. "Ah, but you survived. Fate was on your side, my dear. You see, once you were born, Odin knew just how much power you all held. He was frightened. Or, perhaps more paranoid. You see, he did not wish to lose any of his power, nor does he desire so now. It is like a lifeforce to him. He cares for nothing else. He was afraid one of you would try to overthrow him. So he ordered to have you killed. Of course, others protested. After all, you were so young, helpless. But you mustn't forget that this is Odin. It was by chance you were rescued. Your father knew of the plan, but did not dare disobey his king. His father."

"But that's..." That's what? How had she intended on finishing her statement? "That means he's my..."

She nodded. "Your grandfather, yes. He thought, you being the smallest, and the lone female, that you would be the one to pass first, but Jörmungandr went with barely a fight. Oh, but Fenrir! Fenrir fought as best he could. Just an infant, but with so much strength. And the fates were with you, my dear. The fates favour Hel Lokidøttir. Now and always."

Letting it all sink in, her gaze did not leave the woman's face. "Th- That's my name, then?" A nod. "But that means... My father is..."

"Yes. The daughter of Loki."

She did not reply for a long moment. "And they knew? Director Fury? Thor?"

The woman nodded and reached into her pocket. "You recall the combination? The one which allows you into every door of your training centre?" She pulled out a notepad and pen, writing down numbers one through twenty six, the series of numbers she spoke of darker than the rest; 12 15 11 09 04 15 20 20 09 18. At the bottom, she wrote the alphabet, each letter under the number it corresponded with. Between the two, she solved the puzzle. 12: L, 15: O, 11: K, 09: I, 04: D, 15: O, 20: T, 20: T, 09: I, 18: R.

It was so much, so quickly. She understood more than she had only hours before, yet still her newfound knowledge had brought forth even more questions. Thor had posed as her uncle, not for the sole purpose of removing her from the orphanage, but because he really was. But why had they not told her? Did she not have a right to know? She pulled her hoodie tight around her.

The woman put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thor has taught you well. Your father has passed on his skill for sorcery unto you. You wish for answers? I will help you, if you'll let me. You think S.H.I.E.L.D has trained you well? I can teach you to strengthen your abilities beyond their comprehension. I will grant you the ability to demand they tell you that which you deserve to be told. My dear, it kills me to see you like this. So lost, so helpless. You need guidence, child. If you will allow me to, I will be the one to guide you. You will learn to embrace that which you have tried so long to suppress. But you must trust me."

Helena- No. No, that's not right- Hel was sceptical. This woman had appeared out of nowhere, knowing everything about her. How? Who was she? She looked at her hand, for lack of anything else she could do. It was all so confusing, almost surreal. She felt that at any moment, this would all disappear, and she would awaken in her bed, just in time for her training. Normal training. No Frost Giant abilities included, or existent, for that matter. She never thought she'd say this, but she wanted her old life back. But what if this woman could make it better? What if she really could help her? She seemed to care enough. But with everything that had happened in these past few weeks, how could she be sure? But honestly, what other option did she have? She finally spoke. "So what's your name?"

"You can call me Gracia."


	8. Chapter 7: The Results

"I want every person not currently on a mission looking for that girl. Send Agents Barton and Romanoff, as well as Captain Rodgers. ...Yes, him too, if he's free. We need all the help we can get. Track any security cameras within a twenty mile radius. One sign of her, you send out agents, then report directly to me, you understand?" Director Fury hung up the phone, which had been glued to his ear all night.

Thor himself had not been able to sleep. He was worried. After all, whether she knew it or not, she was family. It was not that he was worried so much about her. No, she could take care of herself well enough. He was worried for her. For the things she could do. Again, the thought of Loki entered his mind. His betrayal had almost led to him destroying both Jotunheim and Midgard. Turning him into a different person. No longer the kind, caring- albeit mischievous- brother he once had been. Helena held a part of him in her, and her mother was not exactly peaceful. How much of them did she inherit?

Natasha, Clint, and Steve arrived about an hour and a half later. They were given a quick, yet surprisingly detailed, debriefing. "So you understand that finding her is top priority. I want her back here and unharmed."

"With all due respect, sir, if this is Loki's daughter, I say that if injuring her would benefit our cause-" Clint was cut off abruptly.

"You forget that she is but a child. She is confused, undoubtedly frightened. And her father is my brother." Natasha could have made a comment, but decided against it. Perhaps it was for the best.

"Thor's right." Now it was Steve's turn. He did not know the others' stories, allowing him to believe that he was the only one in the room to understand what it was like to lose someone. But he did not say it out loud. He never would. He was a soldier. Losing people was a part of life. "If we beat her up too bad, she'll never trust us again. We need to do this civilly."

It happened no sooner than the words had left his tongue. Although the house was somewhat small, the explosion only damaged part of it, luckily the side which had been was vacant. "You missed." Gracia pointed out. She and Hel stood on a hill a few hundred feet away from the building.

Hel's expression was flat. "I did the best I could."

"No matter." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as they watched the group evacuate the now burning structure. "There is plenty more time to practice." Both sets of eyes landed on the distant forms of Thor and Director Fury, who seemed to be be having a heated conversation. Hel looked to Gracia, who nodded reassuringly, again after sensing the youth's hesitation. She shot a blast of energy, which landed next to them, knocking both men of their feet. All eyes were on the women now. Clint, with frightening speed, readied his bow and fired, but just as the arrow was about to impale the older of the two, they simply faded from view. Thor muttered an astonished "Impossible..."

Natasha had been helping Director Fury to his feet, not that he needed it. "That was her, wasn't it?" He confirmed her belief. "Then, who was that with her?"

"She is her mother." Thor answered. "Her name is Groa. However, Helena knows much of Asgard, so there is little doubt that she is using an alias. Gracia, more than likely. She is cunning, having tricked even my brother."

Clint raised one eyebrow. "So, you're saying that Loki and her had-" The glare he received from the Asgardian was his cue to shut up, or else face a painful consequence.

Director Fury was on his cell phone again. "Tell him to meet us there. We're on our way."

It was a small city, but what city there was was in shambles. There was no doubt that this was Groa's doing. The damage was almost identical to the last time Thor had seen it. Fire, explosions, all of it her work. Only this time it was worse. With Hel's assistance, who was to say she'd hold back?

"There." Groa pushed some hair out of Hel's face. "How do you feel?"

The girl looked down at herself, down at the clothing she'd been dressed in. A long gown, grey fading into black. Groa had also placed a silver headdress on her, black gems adorning it, along with her matching earrings. Gaze returning upward, her expression was blank. She replied simply. "Empty."

"Well, even so." Her smile was inviting. "You'll be free of it soon enough. You need only remember what I've taught you. What they've done. How they've hurt you." Hel nodded almost absentmindedly. "Good."

Steve was at a loss. Could two people really do all this? Sure, Loki's attack had been worse, but he'd had a whole army with him.

"We'll need to strategize." Clint instructed. "Spread out over the city, try and locate them."

Natasha shook her head. "There's no point. We'd never be able to cover all that ground. There's only four of us, there's no way-"

"Make it five." They all whipped their heads around toward the new voice. "I'm always late for these things." Bruce smiled, hands in his pockets, as he approached. "A bit too familiar, all of this, wouldn't you say?"

"Just a bit." There was a small grin on Natasha's lips. It'd been almost a year since she'd last seen Bruce. She certainly hadn't expected him to show up.

After a brief handshake, Steve nodded at him. "Well, five's better than nothing."

"Right, so," To everyone's surprise, Bruce took charge. "Steve, you take the west side. That's were the most damage is, you help anyone that might be trapped. Thor, you take the view from the sky. If they're anywhere out in the open, you'll be able to find them. Clint and Natasha, you two take the roofs. You look for them, as well. If anyone gets even the slightest hint of where they might be, radio it in. I'm going to try and blend in. With any luck, they'll see me as a normal citizen and attack me, which will obviously give away their location."

What? "Bruce, if you do that, they could kill you." Natasha warned.

He looked over to her, a look on his face that could only be described as hopeless. "I know."

It nearly killed her to hear him say that, to see him so... lost. She knew that expression. It was the expression he used when he was trying to hide just how much self-loathing he held. She couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her arms around him, she pulled Bruce in close, pressing their lips together with passionate force. She smiled against him as the heart monitor on his wrist alerted that his pulse rate was beginning to increase. Nothing dangerous, but increased all the same. After overcoming the initial shock, he relaxed, mimicked her actions. When the kiss finally broke, he tried not to notice the look of envy on Clint's face as he whispered her name, confused as to why she would do such a thing. "Now run, you clever boy." She said softly. "And you either come back safe, or I'm going to be really pissed." He didn't waste any time hurrying off, smiling slightly. The first real smile he'd had in a long time.

They searched for the better part of an hour. Groa was good at keeping them concealed. But even they'd split up. And Hel wasn't as skilled at hiding. Clint spotted her easily, calling to others to gather. They were right in front of her when she rounded the corner.

"Helena." Thor was sure to keep his voice soft, as not to startle her.

She stopped quickly, looking the group over carefully before speaking. "That's not my name." She whispered.

It hurt to hear her say that, to hear her so afraid, so confused. "...Hel..." Her face barely twitched at the mention of her identity. "Stop this. You are frightened, I know. But this world took you in when you had nowhere else. Is this the repayment it deserves?"

Hesitating only a moment, Hel examined each figure in front of her. "Yes." Her words startled even herself. "They all deserve to die. To suffer and die slow, agonising deaths. Because they killed me years ago. Now it's their turn." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "And I... I trusted you. I trusted you, dammit! And all you've done is lie to me! Why the hell should I listen to you now?!" She let the droplets fall down her cheeks. "I'm not... I don't want to be a monster..."

"You don't have to be." All eyes were on Bruce, who took a few steps forward. Steve tried to hold him back, but Natasha silently assured him to allow the man to go forth. "You're not a monster. Not unless you convince yourself you are." Kneeling down so he had to look up at her, he took her hands in his. "You're scared. You feel useless. Like no good can come out of this." Any anger drained from her face. "You don't see an end. You're doing everything you can, but it never seems to be enough." Yes, it was clear that hit home. She was trembling, holding back sobs. "But you can stop this. You just have to stand up and remind yourself that you can do amazing things. And that you are not a monster." She broke. As Bruce stood, her legs nearly gave out, sobbing heavily now, and he allowed her to lean against him, holding her tenderly in his arms. The first time she'd ever been held. He whispered comforting words in her ear, just as a father would, stopping only to nod at his team members, signifying that they had nothing to worry about in regards to the girl.

His eyes were threatening to spill tears, as well.

Yes, it was a moment of peace. Until the new figure appeared behind the girl, ripping her from the warm embrace, despite her screams of protest. Groa threw her against the brick wall. Hel was held inches above the ground, hands around her throat. "Have you any idea what happens to traitors in Asgard?" She asked, paying no mind to Hel's desperate attempts to break free, struggling for even a single gasp of air. "Look at you. The bastard daughter of the bastard son." It was then that the Vibranium shield collided with her. She fell, Hel dropping to the ground, simultaneously, having never felt so grateful for each breath. Bruce hurried over to make sure she was okay.

Thor stood over the woman. "What have you done?" He had a touch of pity in his voice. "What is your motive? Why would you do this? Attempt to murder your own daughter?" There was a noise of confusion from Hel. "Tell me why."

For a moment, she said nothing. But when she did speak, it was not what they'd wished to hear. "You'll find out. Not today. But you will." And she vanished before their eyes.

She looked so much like her father, but in this situation, the resemblance was too much. The chains, the muzzle. She looked so scared. She didn't deserve this. Thor, along with four or five guards, escorted her. It was just like Loki's sentencing. Walking through the city, citizens all gathered to watch. And then the arrival. The girl was ordered on her knees in front of Odin. In front of her grandfather. He stood, looking directly into her eyes. "Hel Lokidøttir. Child of Loki Laufeyson. You have followed in your father's footsteps after surviving execution sixteen years ago. The Council has agreed to sentence you to death. I cannot disregard their decision." She allowed herself to cry, triggering a look of sympathy on Frigga's face, though she did not intervene. "However, I may alter it." The restraints vanished from sight. Hel didn't understand. A sorcerer, after receiving a nod from Odin, whispered some sort of enchantment, causing the girl to grab the right side of her face in pain. There were words of horror from all around as the entire side of her body transformed, appearing to rot in front of their eyes. "This will happen whenever you are overcome with intense emotions, as a reminder of what they have caused you to do. You will also be exiled to Niflheim, to tend to those who have fallen."

Thor was about to argue, to beg that she be spared, but Hel simply looked at him, with those sad eyes of hers overcoming the grotesque disfigurement, and shook her head.

Then she was gone.


	9. Epilogue: Vengeance

"Where is she?!" Loki burst into Odin's chambers uninvited. "I searched for her on Midgard and she wasn't there, so where is she?!"

Odin never faltered. "She's been sentenced. Sent to Niflheim." He turned away to look out the window. Or was it to avoid Loki's gaze? "We've been following you for weeks now, there are guards at all of your secret portals. You will not be allowed to leave this realm."

There was a long moment of contemplation, of coming to terms. "You killed her. After all this time, you finally managed to kill her." He wanted to snap, to pull off that argumentative defence that he did so this, this was too much. "Groa told her I didn't try to save them. She thinks I don't care. She'll never know the truth..." He trailed off, only able to stand there, distraught. Crushed.

"You could see her again." Loki furrowed his brow at Odin's words. "We have looked into Groa's abilities. If you choose, I could bring you back to the day she was found. You could see her one last time." Was this true? Could this really happen?

Loki nodded, and Odin took his hand, as strange a sensation as that was. He instinctively closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were no longer in Asgard. No, they were in a dark, broken-down Midgardian house. And there was an infant laying on the ground in the middle of the room. "I suggest you do not try to see the boys." Odin advised. "It's too late for them."

Nodding once again, Loki stepped over to the baby. His daughter. His Hel. So small, so alone, with her eyes- green from genetics, blue from the portion of his soul which was still under control of the Tesseract, passed onto her- and her brown hair which even now covered her head. He stooped down, but the moment he touched her, father and daughter both began to show their true heritage, causing Loki to pull away. He pulled off his cape, wrapping it around her as a blanket. Able to pick her up without changing now, he sat down, holding her close. "Hello." He whispered. What else could he say? A lot, actually. "You're not going to remember this. And I know you're going to grow up thinking no one cares about you. And we... we're never going to see each other again. But you are my daughter. And I love you. I just wish there was a way you could know." His hands were trembling, a tear spilling down his cheek.

Odin himself was hurt by the scene, though he would never show it. "We must go. The mortals will be here at any moment."

It nearly killed him to avert his eyes from the girl. "We could take her." His voice shook. "We could take her with us. I could take care of her like she deserves. I could be a good father." Eyes wet and pleading.

"No." Odin shook his head. "We cannot change the course of time. All we are able to do is make the events which are meant to happen take place."

Loki looked at his cape, which was now keeping the child warm. "Can I at least say goodbye?" A silent nod. Cradling her as close as he could, he spoke softly, soft enough that Odin could not hear. "Farewell, my darling." And then, even softer. "They will pay for what they have done."

Odin did not hear, but perhaps the words did meet his subconscious, for in that moment, a single word popped into his mind. A word he'd feared for sixteen years.

_Ragnarok._

* * *

**AND NOW TO START THE NEXT ONE!**

**I already have the ending written up. **

**Ehehehehehehehe~**


End file.
